Pet of Sanguinem
by Lena Silverwing
Summary: Crowley Captures Guren in Nagoya and keeps him as a pet while he waits for the human to give the vampires information to use against the humans. But, while he keeps the human, the noble finds that he wants to see if he can break this proud human that has jumped into his grasp. Can Guren find a why to escape Crowley and his sudden interest in him and his body? Whats more, can Guren
1. Chapter 1

Guren slumped, exhausted in the arms of the vampire noble, dizzy from the blood loss of his various wounds and pain. At least his troops and family had escaped, even though he knew they hadn't wanted to leave him behind, especially Yuu. He could die knowing they were safe, at least for the time being. He shivered as the noble; Crowley, his mind supplied helpfully, pulled him close and sniffed along the wound at his shoulder. Guren used his tongue to move the poison tablet that all JIDA unit members were given on mission just like this one to his back teeth. This wasn't the way he had thought he would die but it was better then what the vampires would do to him to gather information. The pills were quick acting so as to stop the vampires from preventing the humans from killing themselves. Guren thought of his unit and Yuu, the stubborn brat, before smiling sadly, silently wishing he could have said a proper goodbye. He never noticed Crowley watching him thoughtfully or the grin that spread over the vampire's lips, revealing sharp fangs before it was too late. The hard press of strong fingers forced Guren's head back enough for Crowley to press their lips together. A slight change of the vampires grip had Guren's mouth open, allowing for a slick tongue to enter the stunned humans mouth. He couldn't free himself from his bonds or the vampires grip on his jaw to get out of the unwanted embrace. He growled as he felt the tablet being stolen from him, and jerked his head to the side. Crowley released his jaw as he moved, transferring his hand to a slim black clad hip. He spat the tiny pill down the hallway, where it hit a wall and rolled innocently down the rubble covered carpets of the destroyed city hall corridor

"I can't have you dying on me now, my little commander," he said with a grin easily keeping a weakly struggling Guren pressed to his chest. "Let me cut right to it," the vampire began to walk down the corridor, Chess and Horn following behind them calmly. "If that little pill was anything to go by, you do have information." He kept Guren at his side as he moved, enjoying the felling of the humans weak struggles against him. He was very pretty for a man with purple eyes, black hair and pale complexion under the bruises and dirt. The lovey little blush that the commander wore across his cheeks was a nice touch as well. Like a pretty little doll, just waiting to picked up and played with.

"I'm not telling you anything, so you're wasting your time bastard," Guren snarled, finally finding his voice, and tried to wriggle his way out of the vampires hold. He gasped as he was picked up and pushed against a nearby wall, Crowley keeping him in place with his own body, a knee between his legs. His heart thundered in his chest and his blush returned to his cheeks where it had just begun to cool. This was different from when Ferid had pinned him against the wall in Shinjuku. This was more intimate in a way that made Guren's insides icy. Crowley wasn't going out of his way to harm him, just unwanted touches. The human forced down his growing fear and glared at his captor, his eyes bright with anger.

"You have the most amazing eyes I have seen on a human," Crowley whispered, his hand coming up to cup a red cheek and stroked his thumb along Gurens cheek bone. "You don't have to tell me a thing, little lamb. The longer you keep your silence and the longer I get to keep you. You seem to be a smart human so I am sure you are aware of all the things I can do to you," Crowley moved his hand to the black uniform front and ripped it open easily, revealing the white clean shirt underneath. He could see the blood from the humans shoulder staining one side of the shirt crimson. He smiled at the widening of those pretty purple eyes. The noble wondered if the human realized just how expressive his eyes were, not that he was going to point that out. This being in his grasp seemed to be the type that would hide something about himself if it was pointed out to him. "Chess, Horn go and play somewhere," he said to his two subordinates, quickly spotting a door to the left and making his way to it, dragging a pale and struggling human with him.

"Stop, let me go," Guren Ichinose shouted, a sense of panic creeping up in the back of his mind. He didn't know enough about this vampire noble and his actions the past few minutes were causing a feeling of dread to come over the Lt. Colonel. He gasped as he was thrown inside a room that at one point must have been a lounge for VIPS of the higher up of City hall. The curtains were drawn, with only a sliver of day light to add a dim lighting to the room. He noticed the walls with faded pictures and a book shelf filled with dirty books at the far wall. Dust covered the few chairs and the long couch that he had slide up against. A cloud of dust floated up around him, causing his eyes to water and a cough to escape as he inhaled some of the dust. Why would the vampire be doing this? From what he knew, which was very little, this noble wasn't interested in humans for company or pleasure. They were nothing more than livestock to him, a meal on two legs. Guren moved himself to his knees so he could stand and move if he needed to before looking to his vampire captor.

Crowley closed the door to the protests of Chess and Horn before turning his red gaze to the kneeling human he had taken such an interest in. A touch of unease and fear had entered those lovely eyes, causing a slight thrill to run down Crowley's spine, something that hadn't happened in many years. The commander painted a very beautiful picture. His hands bound behind him, left sleeve of that black uniform hanging down from where he had cut into the humans shoulder, and the ripped to show a slightly dirty white shirt. He could see the beginnings of a very delicious looking neck and the black hair that hung loose around the man's pale face just made the skin along his neck seem even more appetizing.

"I won't betray my comrades," Guren snapped, pushing himself to his feet and moving to put the couch between the vampire and himself. He knew that wouldn't stop the vampire, and that thought had his gut tightening in fear.

"I'm very patient and can wait," Crowley replied as he easily moved the couch to the side with one hand. He grabbed the Lt. Colonel as he tried to back pedal away from him and pulled him against his chest. He ran his free though the human's dark hair, marveling at the softness of it before gripping those locks and pulling Gurens head back and exposing his neck. "I'm not going to kill you but I do wish to taste you, my sweet little commander." He leaned down and ran his tongue along the human's neck. He could feel the human struggling to free his arms and get out of Crowley's hold. He was amused to watch the commander's reaction to his activities. He moved from the middle of the room to push Guren against the wall closest to the door. The noble wanted to see how far he could push this proud little human before he got him to break.

Guren frowned as he was once again between a wall and Crowley, with the vampire's leg between his own. He fought not to flinch as he felt the other male bite at his neck lightly, drawing blood, but not sinking his fangs into his flesh. The sensation of having a warm tongue lick at his neck made the humans struggle even more, of course all this did was cause him to squirm in the vampires hold. This brought to the light the leg that was now pressed firmly between this thighs due to his struggles. Guren froze and hoped that Crowley didn't notice where his leg was but considering his luck, he should've known better.

He felt the grin against his skin, before the vampire latched on to his neck, not with his fangs, but with his lips and tongue. This drag a muffled gasp from Guren's lips and lighted a fire low in the human's stomach. Hands moved to his hips and that leg rocked against him, causing a flash of pleasure to explode inside the Lt. Colonels body. He bit his lip to hold in the whimper as his body betrayed him and heated up with pleasant waves of pleasure.

"Why hold back your cries, little lamb?" Crowley breathed into Guren's ear, before licking the lobe. 'This human is proving to be very amusing,' he thought as he pulled those hips closer and moved his leg, watching as the human closed his eyes and bite his lower lip. He shook his head violently, trying so hard to deny what was happening to his body.

"Stop…Let go of me…Bas…Bastard," Guren gasped, his body trembling as he glared at the vampire. He knew he was hard against the nobles' leg and was more than a little pissed at his own body for betraying him. "I will never tell you any…" He choked on his words as he was pulled away from the wall and to the floor with Crowley on top of him. The hands at his waist moved to his belt and began to undo it, causing panic to race through Guren's veins. "Stop," the bound human shouted, attempting to bring his leg in between himself and the perverted vampire trying to strip him. Crowley simply laughed at his efforts and switched his hands to Guren's shirt, slowly popping the buttons of the cloth, exposing the pale skin beneath it.

The Lt. Colonel had felt fear before, but nothing like this. He had always been eye catching because of his looks, but he had never been under the direct threat of rape, only been threatened with it back in high school and once in the JIDA. This was different than those times. This time he was under a being that was stronger than him and there was no help coming to save him, Guren was trapped and more than a little terrified.

"What is this?" Crowley smiled, bring his hand up to gently brush the human commander's cheek, amused by the light flinch he caused from his movement. His gloved fingers were damp as he pulled his hand away. "Pretty little things like you shouldn't cry. You're far too beautiful for that, my little lamb." Leaning down, he kissed the tears away, chuckling at the wide purple eyes that were telling the vampire that the human hadn't even realized he had been crying till it was pointed out. "Give in, my pet. It'll make things so much easier for you."

Guren was shocked as the vampire kissed his cheeks, wiping away his tears. He hadn't cried over something to do with himself since Mahiru's death at his hands. It had always been the deaths of his men that caused him to break down, normally with Shinya as a witness and comforting shoulder for Guren to lean on. He had to get out of this room and away from this noble before there was no chance of him escaping. He was lucky that Crowley and the two female nobles hadn't noticed the small blade he had hidden in his sleeve and taken it from him. It was also a miracle he hadn't cut himself yet with the way that Crowley was moving him around and pushing him into things. Turning his head away, Guren shivered and closed his eyes to steel his nerve as the rope gave way silently. "I won't give in," he whispered, moving his head back to face the vampire before slamming his head into the nobles. Pushing the noble off him, Guren rolled to his feet, his mind already telling him where the door was and the chances of Crowley recovering from that surprise attack. The odds were not very good, but he wasn't going to just lay there and let the noble do whatever he wished with him. He had the door part way open, to a point where he could see the hallway beyond, and the faint blossoming of hope sparked in his chest. It was crashed a moment later as a hand slammed the door shut with frightening strength. Guren spun, blade in hand to slash at the vampire, but his wrist was caught and slammed on the wall, causing him to lose his weapon. It slipped harmlessly from his numb fingers and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Gritting his teeth in desperation, Guren glared at the frowning vampire in front of him. Crowley ignored his other hand as it pushed at his chest, attempting to move him away and simply stepped closer. That damn leg moving back between his own once again and the vampires other hand took hold of what was left of his white shirt and pulled, ripping the cloth and reveal Gurens smooth chest. The vampire was toying with him, his hand moving to the human's throat, holding him to the wall with just enough pressure to let him know not to try anything.

"That was foolish pet," red eyes narrowed thoughtfully, before that fanged mouth broke out in a smile that caused a chill to run down Gurens spine. Before the young commander could truly start to struggle, his hands and neck were free and he was pinned to the wall with a body.

Hands moved to his hips and then his thighs, where they gripped the back of his upper legs and lifted. Purple eyes widen as the vampire moved those last few steps to where he couldn't lower his legs or keep the vampire away from him. That cursed fanged mouth nestled into the side of his neck, light butterfly kisses dancing along pale skin. "No," Guren shouted, trying and failing to push the vampire away from him. He felt like a child trying to fight off an adult, pushing uselessly at the chest in front of him.

"Give in, you've already lost to me little lamb," Crowley whispered, his hands roaming over black clad thighs and hips before taking hold and lightly squeezing Gurens bottom. He chuckled as the humans' struggles increased. "Let's make you a little more complaint." With that as the only warning, the noble sank his fangs into Guren's neck at the same time as he rocked his hips against the humans.

The Lt. Colonel had never had a vampire bite him in this fashion before much less assault him in this manner. Pain and pleasure danced though his body, clouding his mind. He couldn't push the vampire off him and his body was losing the will to fight as his blood was taken from him. "Stop, please stop," he breathed, his hands trembled lightly against the chest in front of him, fingers grasping the white fabric and then releasing it. He gasped as the fangs left his skin and lips took their place to suck at the wound. Gurens insides warmed as pleasure replaced pain, making him bite his lip to hold back the whimper. His head spun from the increased blood loss and forced pleasure, and his hands couldn't push at the noble's chest due to his loss of strength. Black spots began to float over his vision and his hearing was fuzzy as Crowley leaned back after one final lick to his neck and smiled at him. He was so weak and sleepy as his body was moved back to a standing position, only his legs wouldn't hold him. Last thing he saw was the vampire pulling him up and picking him up. One hand going under his knees and the other under his shoulders, his head coming to rest on the vampires shoulder.

Crowley smiled as he watched as those purple eyes closed at last and the human fell into unconsciousness. He was suddenly very excited to return to his home in the vampire city of Sanguinem. This human would amuse him greatly, he just had to make sure no one else touched him, namely Lord Ferid. He was amusing to be around and always had something exciting going on, but he didn't like this human too much and Crowley didn't want to lose his pet just yet. At least not until he was done playing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Guren opened his eyes, his mouth was dry and his mind felt like it was filled with cobwebs. Looking around weakly, the human couldn't see anything clearly, just dark colors that made no sense to him. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the vampire lifting him up into his arms and then darkness setting in around him. Purple eyes widened and the human moved to sit up, but ended up falling back with a grunt as his body refused to corporate with what his mind was telling it to do. Lifting a hand to his forehead, Guren felt something cold move against his wrist and down his forearm and he heard the familiar sound of metal on metal. Blinking his eyes to clear his vision, the dark gray of a shackle and the chain that ran from it to a metal plate attached to the wall at the head of the bed, met his gaze. Guren swallowed around the lump in his throat and moved to sit up once more, but slower this time. His hands touched the cool fabric of the bed and this turned his mind to the felling of the soft silken material under his whole body. The human shivered and took his first good look at where he was. What met his gaze turned his insides to ice.

A clean white room furnished with a dark, wooden Victorian style desk and book case met his gaze first. Second was the door that was straight ahead of him, framed with the same dark wood as the desk and book case. It was a classic and elegant room that had chills running down Gurens body. It didn't have the feeling of a human inhabited room. Shivering again, the human glanced down at himself and frowned. He gently lifted the sheet to check the rest of his body. 'At least I still have my underwear,' he thought darkly, rising a hand to touch his bare shoulder where he had been cut. Smooth skin met his finger and he sighed. The noble must have striped him and aided his cursed gear in healing his wounds. Thinking of his weapon, Guren looked up from his body to check the room for her, only to fall back in shock when he found Crowley inches from his face. When had the vampire come in? Why hadn't he heard the door open or Crowley footsteps as he walked in?

"Your awake, that's good," he said and set a basket at the foot of the bed near Guren's feet. He watched, amused, as the human curled his legs closer to his body and scooted slowly further up in the bed and away from his captor. The vampire chuckled at his humans' behavior and added cheerfully, "I brought you some food, pet. You should eat something to regain your strength." He reached for something at the end of the bed and pulled a dark chain into view, causing a shudder to course down Guren's spine. "I can force you, little lamb," he tugged on the chain lightly, smiling as the LT. Colonel slide towards him.

How had he missed the shackle on his ankle? He glared at the vampire and tried to move away again, while readjusting the sheet around him, attempting to hide his body from that ruby gaze.

Crowley laughed and simply pulled Guren to him. "Force it is then pet," he said, taking a struggling human into his arms. It was very similar to grabbing one of the children; the man was so weak form having to replace the blood he had lost to both Crowley's hunger and his wounds. "Lovey pet," he pinned Guren's hands behind his back and pulled him close to his chest. "Lord Ferid has been asking after you. He's even tried to get into to see you." He leaned forward to nuzzle Guren's neck as the human trembled in rage. The vampire pulled on the chain, allowing more of it to come free of the wall and pool on the bed. The human in his grasp never even noticed that the chain had gotten longer and he had more freedom to move about the room.

"Let me go, I'll eat. Just let me go," Guren yelled, turning his head away, a faint blush rising to his pale cheeks as the sheet fell away from his body, leaving him mostly naked in the arms of a vampire that was more than a little interested in his body.

The noble smirked and kissed the side of his humans' neck before releasing him. He watched as the man pushed away and moved back up the bed, as far as he could get from his tormentor. Crowley laughed and stopped Guren's retreat by grabbing the chain. "Now, now pet, you need to eat." He tugged on the chain and had to laugh as the human commander growled at him and gave the most adorable glare. Those purple eyes were enchanting and the vampire more than enjoyed the wide variety of expressions he got from them. One of the few he had seen during his first tasting of the human and was looking forward to was pleasure. He had briefly seen it cross over the humans face and it was beautiful. To see those eyes glossed over with desire and pleasure stirred things inside him that he hadn't felt in centuries.

"Fine," the Lt. Colonel snapped, his insides a rolling mess of nerves and unease. He was very conscious of his under clothed state and the vampires gaze on his body. Guren was also aware of what the noble wanted to do with him, he wasn't an idiot. He didn't like being this helpless, he never had. He had put up with the Hiragi's for years and their abuse, but to be threatened with what Crowley wished to do with him. That was very different and deep down terrified Guren, as he couldn't fight off the vampire as he had been able to in the past. He slowly moved down the bed towards the basket and he vampire, taking hold of the sheet that had started to fall off the bed and wrapped it around his body, shielding it from the vampire's eyes. He shivered as Crowley smiled at him and he knew that this as just something he was being allowed to do. There was nothing he could do if Crowley decided he didn't want Guren doing it. "Why is your friend so interested in me?" He asked, trying to turn Crowley's mind to something not related to his body.

"Who knows," the vampire said with a shrug, moving to open the basket. "You belong to me though, so anything he does want you for will have to be run by me first." He glanced up at the frowning beauty on his bed and added, "I don't share my property that easily." He smirked as Guren glared even more at being referred to as a possession. It was clear that he wanted to argue that, but held his silence given his position and how vulnerable he was. "Lord Ferid is interested in what you know and unlike me, isn't willing to wait for you." He pulled a smaller basket filled with bread, cheese and fruit and set it gently by Gurens side. "I have no problem waiting for you, it gives us a chance to get to know each other more." He reached out a hand and caressed a cheek, enjoying the flinch he got from his human.

"I won't tell you anything," Guren said, turning his head away, his eyes landing on the basket of food at his side, but he had no desire to eat right now. "I won't betray my family." His hands tightened on the sheet around him, his resolve hardening. The cool fingers followed his cheek he flinched away from Crowley's touch and he shivered as the hand moved around to the back of his neck. Those same fingers moved into his hair, lightly gripping the strands and moving his head back to face his tormentors red eyes. Since he didn't feel like having his hair ripped out, Guren allowed the movement, but that didn't stop him from glaring for all he was worth. "I'll never give into you. You will have to force me. I won't do what you want willing." He shivered as Crowley grinned and released him before turning and walking towards the door.

"Eat pet, I'll be back with more food for you this evening, there is a bathroom to your left should you need it. The chain will allow you that far but no more than that." He looked over his shoulder with that grin that Guren was coming to hat e with a passion. "I can't have you escaping on me before I've had a chance to get to know you and that beautiful body of your."

He was out the door before the human could yell out what he was screaming in his head. 'I don't want you anywhere near me. I want nothing to do with you. I would sooner have died than be your plaything.' The thoughts were stronger than Guren felt at the moment and the fact that Crowley would just laugh at him kept him from screaming at the retreating vampire.

Looking at the food, Guren still couldn't bring himself to eat; he just wasn't hungry at all. Instead he looked to the bathroom that Crowley had mentioned and decided to see if there was anything he could find in there that might be of help in aiding him in figuring out where he was and how to escape, hopefully without being molested.

Guren spent very little time exploring the room. Between the blood loss and the chain, even with it longer, he couldn't go very far from the bed. The sheet also made moving around a challenge as it trailed along behind him and he kept stepping on the fabric. Why anyone needed a sheet this large, even for as large a bed as Crowley had was beyond imagining for the humans tried mind. After a short while the black haired man got back into bed, food forgotten at this point in the face of how tried he felt. He had just started to fall asleep when he felt a cool breeze and a presence to his right. Guren blinked away sleep and gasped as the vampire noble Ferid Bathory, the Seventh Progenitor, smiled down at him. Before he could move away, the human was pinned to the bed with his wrists trapped above his head and a cool hand at his throat.

(I've been debating on if I should stop here for Ch. 2 or go on… I decided I would be nice and not be to mean to you guys ;) )

"Lord Crowley has been very reluctant to allow me to see you, human," Ferid tilted his head to the side, allowing his long silver hair to fall over his shoulder and pool next to Guren's head. The long strands tickled the Lt. Colonels cheek and cast small shadows over the humans face. "How is little Yuu-chan? Mika has been most concerned for his wellbeing." Ferid relaxed his body so it rested on the trapped human under him.

This man interested the vampire, but also irritated him in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was much too old for him to have any desire to claim, but somehow he still possessed the look of youth, especially give his expression at the moment. The look reminded Ferid of little Yuu when he and Mika had first been in the vampire city. They both had that defiant and rebellious nature that so few livestock possessed now. This human had a certain appeal, even Ferid couldn't deny that. He grinned as he felt the man began to struggle to escape beneath him and those purple eyes narrowed, fear and rage battling for dominance within them. Feeling the warm body wriggling under him, Ferid felt the beginnings of an idea of how to pay the human back for their last encounter in Shinjuku. He had learned long ago what a powerful tool humiliation could be and had perfected it's usage in cases like this one. He forced a knee between Gurens legs, enjoying how the human tensed and increased his struggles. Threats poured out of pale lips as he fought to get Ferid off of him. The vampire just made himself comfortable and watched in amusement as Guren's struggles exhausted to a feeble tug of his wrists now and again.

"Get off me, you bastard," he whispered, his cheeks red with both his efforts to escape as well as embarrassment. It was bad enough that Crowley was interested in his body, he didn't want this bastard to even contemplate touching him in any manner. "Let me go. He'll be back any minute. He won't want you touching me." Guren was pale and panting from his struggles and having the vampire lying on top of him wasn't helping. He was unsure when Crowley would return, but Ferid didn't know that. He was, however, uncomfortable with him between his thighs and his mouth so close to his neck. He would say just about anything at this point to get Ferid away from him. "He doesn't want you near me. He has told me that himself."

"Crowley is protective of you, I find it rather amusing," Ferid said, moving his hips gently over the humans, smiling at the light gasp his movement caused. "But he isn't here now and you're all alone." He leaned down enough to nip at Guren's neck softly, smirking as his prey tensed and shivered. "I can see your appeal, pretty eyes and a strong, defiant attitude that is just begging to be tamed. I almost wish you were younger. I could lock you away in my manor and work on turning you into the perfect pet." Ferid was moving his hips in a slow, steady rhyme at this point, watching as the human commander fought his own bodies reaction. Pleasure was a most effective weapon when employed correctly.

"Stop, don't." Guren panted as he shook his head in denial at what was happening to him. He could feel his body warming with pleasure against his will and himself hardening under his captors moving body. "No, please stop." He was shaking as Ferid nuzzled his neck, just behind his ear, his fangs scratching his skin lightly.

"Stop? Why would we stop? You are enjoying this little lamb. I can feel how much you wish for me to stop and I must say it isn't very convincing. You are very well developed." Ferid released Gurens throat and moved his hand to between their bodies to take hold of the human's erection. He chuckled as Guren cried out in pleasure, those lovely eyes closed and black hair stuck to his sweaty skin as he turned his head away. He kissed the exposed skin, relishing in the flinch he got from his unwilling bedpartner. Ferid could smell the blood moving just under Guren's skin and had to choke down the urge to bit into pale flesh and drain him dry. Crowley wouldn't be too pleased if did that, in fact the fellow noble properly wouldn't like the fact that he was slowly molesting his property. At the same time however Ferid wasn't really bothered by that too much, he was have too much fun slowly tormenting the human that caused him problem in their last battle. There was no room for pride and bravado when you're drowning in pleasure at your enemy's hands.

And we're going to stop here for today, cause I am evil


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the delay on this story, I was tied up in college. The good news is, college is out for the summer, and I have a new chapter for you all:)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

A hand suddenly grabbed Ferid's shoulder and tossed him away from the bed and Guren. "Lord Ferid, I wasn't aware you had My Lord Crowley's permission to be here." Horn said as she folds her arms under her ample chest and glared at the calm vampire lord by the door. She may not approve of Lord Crowley having the human male, but if it amused her lord she would allow it, at least for the time being. "The human of limits till my lord is finished with him. I believe he told you this." Her ruby eyes narrowed in warning as Ferid shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I was only toying with him," he said, waving charmingly as he moved towards the door. He glanced back over his shoulder to a flushed and wide eyed Guren before turning his eyes to Horn. "You can't protect him forever dear Horn. Others will learn of his presence here and come to see this lone human solider. Maybe even the Queen herself." The silver haired vampire waved again as he left the room.

Horn looked to the human on the bed as he quickly moved the sheet up round himself, his cheeks red and his eyes closed tight. He was hunched in on himself as if preparing for a blow. It wasn't hard for her to image just what Lord Ferid had been doing before she interrupted. 'Although it is strange that he would target someone older than sixteen,' she thought with a small frown. The blonde gave a sigh and pointing to the basket that had been tipped over during Guren's struggles. "You need to eat, human. My Lord wants you gain a bit of your strength back. You will eat or be forced to." She righted the basket and moved some of the fruit in front of the pale man. "I'll be down the hall, so try to behave livestock." She turned on her heel and walked out the door without a backward glance, slamming the door behind her.

Guren tightened his hold on the sheet, just on the edge of ripping the fabric. His body shivered as it remembered Ferid's touch on his skin. He curled up in a ball on his side as his stomach rolled with disgust. That bastard had played him like he knew exactly where to touch to get a response. He had made him come close to moaning in pleasure. If that other blood sucker hadn't come in, he would have been withering under that bastard. Guren buried his face into the pillow to hide his scream of rage. He had to get out of this prison. Bound to a damn bed like some plaything for any vamp that came through the door. This feeling of vulnerability had never sat well with the human and he hated feeling weak. He still wasn't hungry and forgot all about the food as sleep rushed up to meet him, dragging him down into a warm darkness.

The feeling of hands moving over his arms woke Guren as they tightened and jerked him up from the bed and against a hard chest. His hands were pulled behind his back and there was the feeling of a cold metal ring encircling his other wrist before he could shake off the cobwebs of sleep. He couldn't free his hands from the shackles at his wrists as he was moved about to sit between a pair of white clad legs, his back to a warm chest. One gloved hand rested on Guren's bare stomach, keeping him in place.

"I told you to eat, pet. You should have listened to me lovely. Not that I'm complaining, since this way I get to feed you," Crowley's voiced whispered in Guren's ear before a moist tongue licked the lobe. He laughed as the human flinched and tried to jerk away from him.

Crowley was highly amused as his human struggled in his arms before he tightened his grip and reached into the basket next to him. "I heard Lord Ferid stopped by to see you, pet. What happened?" He asked calmly, bring a small bite of bread to Guren's lips, only to have the human turn away and shake his head.

"I'm not hungry and if you want to know what happened, go and asked that bastard yourself." He was shivering again, not wanting another vampire to hold him against his will again. Much less this one, who had already shown he wanted Guren's body for his own pleasure gains. He gasped as his hair was grabbed harshly and his head pulled back so it rested on Crowley's right shoulder. Tears sprung to his eyes on pain as the vampire's hold didn't loosen. He opened his mouth to yell at the bloodsucker, but that piece of bread ruined any words he may have said, just as the hand covering his mouth prevented him from spiting the piece of food out.

"You will eat, whether it is on your own or me feeding you is up to you, but you will eat something, child." Crowley growled in the trembling human's ear. "Personally, I am enjoying this way," he purred as he reached for another piece of food after he felt Guren swallow what was in his mouth.

The Lt. Colonel thought of himself as a strong person, not easily brought down by emotions such as fear and sadness, but after today his mind was too tried to help him fight back his tears. Between being as weak as he was physically, to Ferid's assault earlier, and Crowley's forceful handling now, Guren was done with everything today. He could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks, leaving chilled lines of moisture on his face. A choking sensation entered his throat that he was all too familiar with, and he fought it down quickly. The last thing he needed was to be sobbing in Crowley's lap. He didn't want to think of what the vampire would do to him should that happen. He was aware that he hadn't grieved for the fallen men he had lost to the vampire holding him captive. This one thought was like an explosion in Guren's mind, reminding him that this vampire was the one responsible for killing his men. Suddenly the tears and grief were pushed aside and cold rage took its place, allowing Guren's military training to take over. He relaxed his body, giving the impression he had given up and wanted.

Crowley smiled, already guessing what his little lamb was up to. 'This should prove to be interesting,' he thought, looking forward to the slight struggle he knew was about to happen. The vampire released the black strands from his grip, deciding to play along with his human. "So complaint my pet," he whispered dropping the food from his hand back into the basket and moved the basket itself out of the way. There was no need to waste it during the humans' fight, not that it was going to be much of one. He grinned as the human slammed his head back into Crowley's and the vampire allowed the man to slip from his lap. This human's will amused him as he caught the leg that was aimed at his head with ease. "Lovely attempt, but you'll have to do better than that child," he said as he tightened his hold on Guren's knee and pulled. The human fell back on the bed and Crowley followed. Moving above Guren's prone form with a smile. "You're going to be fun to tame," he said with a laugh, his fangs glinting in the dim lighting of the room.

"Bastard, let go of me! Get off!" Guren screamed, powerless in his efforts to fight back and avenge the lives of his fallen men. "I will kill you for what you have done," he snarled, his eye bright with tears. His sorrow had returned now that he was pinned down and unable to fight. His purple eyes had taken on a crystal like effect that made them look like amethyst with the shine of his tears. "Let go," he whispered, the fight leaving him as quickly as it had appeared.

Crowley smiled gently as he brought a hand to his human's cheek to wipe away salting tears, a rush of power flowing through his body as Guren flinched and turned his head away. "You are mine, little commander," the noble leaned down and ran his tongue along the humans' neck to his ear. "No one can do this to you but me. Your body is mine to do with as I please. Lord Ferid will have to ask if he wishes to touch you and only if I am there. Every part of you is mine and you will never escape from me. I will always find you." He nipped at the skin just behind Guren's ear, drawing a drip of blood, which was immediately licked up.

"You're a sick pervert, I don't belong to anyone. I'll never give into you or that other perverted bastard." The black haired man snarled and began to struggle anew, trying to get the vampire off of him. "You killed my men and I will never forgive you for that," he yelled glaring at the being above him. He realized his mistake too late and tried to quickly turn his head away, but the sudden grip on his jaw kept him from escaping his captors' lips. Those rough fingers also kept him from closing his mouth, so the vampire was able to deepen the kiss. His tongue was met by Crowley's which had moved into his mouth with ease. Defenseless to fight back, tears fell from Gurens closed eyes and vanished into the bedding under the pair.

Once Crowley moved back Guren jerked his head to the side with a gasp as air flow returned. He whimpered as two strong hands descended to his bottom and slipped into his underwear to grab his cheeks. Lips moved to his neck to nip at the pale flesh. "Stop, please… Don't do this," he whispered as his body began heating up in response to the physical stimulation. His reflex was to close his legs, but with Crowley between them, he couldn't do anything to protect himself from the vampires wandering hands. He arched as one of those hands moved down his thigh easily ripping Guren last piece of clothing. That hand than lifted his leg, opening him up so those damn hands could explore more freely. Guren gasped loudly as one of Crowley's hands found its way between his cheeks and a finger pressed against his entrance. "Gods, please… Don't," he plead, his body shivering from the unwanted pleasure. "I don't want this, stop."

Crowley grinned against his human's neck. This was more enjoyable than he had first thought. He pressed down with his hips and groaned as Guren gave a breathing moan under him as their erections moved against each other. He knew that if his pet's hands were free, he wouldn't be so easily overpowered. Tonight he wanted a taste of his little commander before he started to try and tame him. The noble had to admit though; he was very lovely with his cheeks flushed and his eyes misted with both pleasure and tears. "If only I could free your hands. It really is too bad I can't, my pet. I want you willing when I do take you but we're not there just yet," he smiled and moved his hips, amused to have Guren arch up to meet his hips. He knew it wasn't a conscious move on his pets' part, just his body reacting to the pleasure. "When I do take you, you'll beg for it," he breathed against a pale neck before latching on with his lips. He was careful oh his fangs, not wanting to draw any more blood from the human yet. Guren didn't have enough blood replenished yet for him to drink and he did not want to loss sure an amusing prize to bloodlust.

"No, I… never… want you," Guren whimpered brokenly, his mind clouded from the vampires' touch. His body was betraying him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A cry left his lips as the finger that had been rubbing at his entrance suddenly pushed inside him. The sharp burn of pain cut into the pleasure he had been feeling up to now. He turned his head away from the vampire above him, trembling from a mix of pain and pleasure. He was disgusted with himself and his body's reaction to being touched so intimately. How could this happen? He had never heard of the vampires ever doing anything like this with humans before. None of their information had even suggested it was a possibility. Guren bit his lip as the finger inside him brushed against something that had him shivering in pleasure. The painful burning began to disappear under the waves of warmth that Crowley was creating with his movements. He could taste the blood from his lip he had just bitten and if he could have, he would have slapped his forehead for his stupidity.

Crowley smelled the blood and licked his lips as he moved his hand that wasn't inside his human and gently took hold of Guren's erection. He enjoyed how quickly the black-haired man turned to look at him, those purple eyes wide and his lower lip red with blood. "Beautiful," he whispered before leaning down and kissing those lips. His tongue moving over the bite mark, licking up the blood with a pleasant shiver of his own. 'This human's blood is delicious,' he thought with a grin as he set out to completely undo his little pet with pleasure. He had no plans of taking Guren just yet, but he wasn't opposed to enjoying making the human wither with pleasure.

The rest of the night was spent in the depths of forced pleasure for Guren. He couldn't recall the number of times he was brought to the edge of climax, only for it to be denied to him. Sleep wasn't granted to him until much later in the evening after Crowley had allowed him release. He didn't have the energy to fight off the arms that wrapped around him as the vampire cuddled into bed with him.

He had to find a way out of this place and away from this male before he wasn't able too. 'I'll eat tomorrow and plan my escape,' Guren thought, his military training once again taking over his tired mind and laying out the ground work for what for he would need to do when he woke.

Hey guys, sorry for the delay on this story, I was tied up in college. The good news is, college is out for the summer, and I have a new chapter for you all:)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

A hand suddenly grabbed Ferid's shoulder and tossed him away from the bed and Guren. "Lord Ferid, I wasn't aware you had My Lord Crowley's permission to be here." Horn said as she folds her arms under her ample chest and glared at the calm vampire lord by the door. She may not approve of Lord Crowley having the human male, but if it amused her lord she would allow it, at least for the time being. "The human of limits till my lord is finished with him. I believe he told you this." Her ruby eyes narrowed in warning as Ferid shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I was only toying with him," he said, waving charmingly as he moved towards the door. He glanced back over his shoulder to a flushed and wide eyed Guren before turning his eyes to Horn. "You can't protect him forever dear Horn. Others will learn of his presence here and come to see this lone human solider. Maybe even the Queen herself." The silver haired vampire waved again as he left the room.

Horn looked to the human on the bed as he quickly moved the sheet up round himself, his cheeks red and his eyes closed tight. He was hunched in on himself as if preparing for a blow. It wasn't hard for her to image just what Lord Ferid had been doing before she interrupted. 'Although it is strange that he would target someone older than sixteen,' she thought with a small frown. The blonde gave a sigh and pointing to the basket that had been tipped over during Guren's struggles. "You need to eat, human. My Lord wants you gain a bit of your strength back. You will eat or be forced to." She righted the basket and moved some of the fruit in front of the pale man. "I'll be down the hall, so try to behave livestock." She turned on her heel and walked out the door without a backward glance, slamming the door behind her.

Guren tightened his hold on the sheet, just on the edge of ripping the fabric. His body shivered as it remembered Ferid's touch on his skin. He curled up in a ball on his side as his stomach rolled with disgust. That bastard had played him like he knew exactly where to touch to get a response. He had made him come close to moaning in pleasure. If that other blood sucker hadn't come in, he would have been withering under that bastard. Guren buried his face into the pillow to hide his scream of rage. He had to get out of this prison. Bound to a damn bed like some plaything for any vamp that came through the door. This feeling of vulnerability had never sat well with the human and he hated feeling weak. He still wasn't hungry and forgot all about the food as sleep rushed up to meet him, dragging him down into a warm darkness.

The feeling of hands moving over his arms woke Guren as they tightened and jerked him up from the bed and against a hard chest. His hands were pulled behind his back and there was the feeling of a cold metal ring encircling his other wrist before he could shake off the cobwebs of sleep. He couldn't free his hands from the shackles at his wrists as he was moved about to sit between a pair of white clad legs, his back to a warm chest. One gloved hand rested on Guren's bare stomach, keeping him in place.

"I told you to eat, pet. You should have listened to me lovely. Not that I'm complaining, since this way I get to feed you," Crowley's voiced whispered in Guren's ear before a moist tongue licked the lobe. He laughed as the human flinched and tried to jerk away from him.

Crowley was highly amused as his human struggled in his arms before he tightened his grip and reached into the basket next to him. "I heard Lord Ferid stopped by to see you, pet. What happened?" He asked calmly, bring a small bite of bread to Guren's lips, only to have the human turn away and shake his head.

"I'm not hungry and if you want to know what happened, go and asked that bastard yourself." He was shivering again, not wanting another vampire to hold him against his will again. Much less this one, who had already shown he wanted Guren's body for his own pleasure gains. He gasped as his hair was grabbed harshly and his head pulled back so it rested on Crowley's right shoulder. Tears sprung to his eyes on pain as the vampire's hold didn't loosen. He opened his mouth to yell at the bloodsucker, but that piece of bread ruined any words he may have said, just as the hand covering his mouth prevented him from spiting the piece of food out.

"You will eat, whether it is on your own or me feeding you is up to you, but you will eat something, child." Crowley growled in the trembling human's ear. "Personally, I am enjoying this way," he purred as he reached for another piece of food after he felt Guren swallow what was in his mouth.

The Lt. Colonel thought of himself as a strong person, not easily brought down by emotions such as fear and sadness, but after today his mind was too tried to help him fight back his tears. Between being as weak as he was physically, to Ferid's assault earlier, and Crowley's forceful handling now, Guren was done with everything today. He could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks, leaving chilled lines of moisture on his face. A choking sensation entered his throat that he was all too familiar with, and he fought it down quickly. The last thing he needed was to be sobbing in Crowley's lap. He didn't want to think of what the vampire would do to him should that happen. He was aware that he hadn't grieved for the fallen men he had lost to the vampire holding him captive. This one thought was like an explosion in Guren's mind, reminding him that this vampire was the one responsible for killing his men. Suddenly the tears and grief were pushed aside and cold rage took its place, allowing Guren's military training to take over. He relaxed his body, giving the impression he had given up and wanted.

Crowley smiled, already guessing what his little lamb was up to. 'This should prove to be interesting,' he thought, looking forward to the slight struggle he knew was about to happen. The vampire released the black strands from his grip, deciding to play along with his human. "So complaint my pet," he whispered dropping the food from his hand back into the basket and moved the basket itself out of the way. There was no need to waste it during the humans' fight, not that it was going to be much of one. He grinned as the human slammed his head back into Crowley's and the vampire allowed the man to slip from his lap. This human's will amused him as he caught the leg that was aimed at his head with ease. "Lovely attempt, but you'll have to do better than that child," he said as he tightened his hold on Guren's knee and pulled. The human fell back on the bed and Crowley followed. Moving above Guren's prone form with a smile. "You're going to be fun to tame," he said with a laugh, his fangs glinting in the dim lighting of the room.

"Bastard, let go of me! Get off!" Guren screamed, powerless in his efforts to fight back and avenge the lives of his fallen men. "I will kill you for what you have done," he snarled, his eye bright with tears. His sorrow had returned now that he was pinned down and unable to fight. His purple eyes had taken on a crystal like effect that made them look like amethyst with the shine of his tears. "Let go," he whispered, the fight leaving him as quickly as it had appeared.

Crowley smiled gently as he brought a hand to his human's cheek to wipe away salting tears, a rush of power flowing through his body as Guren flinched and turned his head away. "You are mine, little commander," the noble leaned down and ran his tongue along the humans' neck to his ear. "No one can do this to you but me. Your body is mine to do with as I please. Lord Ferid will have to ask if he wishes to touch you and only if I am there. Every part of you is mine and you will never escape from me. I will always find you." He nipped at the skin just behind Guren's ear, drawing a drip of blood, which was immediately licked up.

"You're a sick pervert, I don't belong to anyone. I'll never give into you or that other perverted bastard." The black haired man snarled and began to struggle anew, trying to get the vampire off of him. "You killed my men and I will never forgive you for that," he yelled glaring at the being above him. He realized his mistake too late and tried to quickly turn his head away, but the sudden grip on his jaw kept him from escaping his captors' lips. Those rough fingers also kept him from closing his mouth, so the vampire was able to deepen the kiss. His tongue was met by Crowley's which had moved into his mouth with ease. Defenseless to fight back, tears fell from Gurens closed eyes and vanished into the bedding under the pair.

Once Crowley moved back Guren jerked his head to the side with a gasp as air flow returned. He whimpered as two strong hands descended to his bottom and slipped into his underwear to grab his cheeks. Lips moved to his neck to nip at the pale flesh. "Stop, please… Don't do this," he whispered as his body began heating up in response to the physical stimulation. His reflex was to close his legs, but with Crowley between them, he couldn't do anything to protect himself from the vampires wandering hands. He arched as one of those hands moved down his thigh easily ripping Guren last piece of clothing. That hand than lifted his leg, opening him up so those damn hands could explore more freely. Guren gasped loudly as one of Crowley's hands found its way between his cheeks and a finger pressed against his entrance. "Gods, please… Don't," he plead, his body shivering from the unwanted pleasure. "I don't want this, stop."

Crowley grinned against his human's neck. This was more enjoyable than he had first thought. He pressed down with his hips and groaned as Guren gave a breathing moan under him as their erections moved against each other. He knew that if his pet's hands were free, he wouldn't be so easily overpowered. Tonight he wanted a taste of his little commander before he started to try and tame him. The noble had to admit though; he was very lovely with his cheeks flushed and his eyes misted with both pleasure and tears. "If only I could free your hands. It really is too bad I can't, my pet. I want you willing when I do take you but we're not there just yet," he smiled and moved his hips, amused to have Guren arch up to meet his hips. He knew it wasn't a conscious move on his pets' part, just his body reacting to the pleasure. "When I do take you, you'll beg for it," he breathed against a pale neck before latching on with his lips. He was careful oh his fangs, not wanting to draw any more blood from the human yet. Guren didn't have enough blood replenished yet for him to drink and he did not want to loss sure an amusing prize to bloodlust.

"No, I… never… want you," Guren whimpered brokenly, his mind clouded from the vampires' touch. His body was betraying him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A cry left his lips as the finger that had been rubbing at his entrance suddenly pushed inside him. The sharp burn of pain cut into the pleasure he had been feeling up to now. He turned his head away from the vampire above him, trembling from a mix of pain and pleasure. He was disgusted with himself and his body's reaction to being touched so intimately. How could this happen? He had never heard of the vampires ever doing anything like this with humans before. None of their information had even suggested it was a possibility. Guren bit his lip as the finger inside him brushed against something that had him shivering in pleasure. The painful burning began to disappear under the waves of warmth that Crowley was creating with his movements. He could taste the blood from his lip he had just bitten and if he could have, he would have slapped his forehead for his stupidity.

Crowley smelled the blood and licked his lips as he moved his hand that wasn't inside his human and gently took hold of Guren's erection. He enjoyed how quickly the black-haired man turned to look at him, those purple eyes wide and his lower lip red with blood. "Beautiful," he whispered before leaning down and kissing those lips. His tongue moving over the bite mark, licking up the blood with a pleasant shiver of his own. 'This human's blood is delicious,' he thought with a grin as he set out to completely undo his little pet with pleasure. He had no plans of taking Guren just yet, but he wasn't opposed to enjoying making the human wither with pleasure.

The rest of the night was spent in the depths of forced pleasure for Guren. He couldn't recall the number of times he was brought to the edge of climax, only for it to be denied to him. Sleep wasn't granted to him until much later in the evening after Crowley had allowed him release. He didn't have the energy to fight off the arms that wrapped around him as the vampire cuddled into bed with him.

He had to find a way out of this place and away from this male before he wasn't able too. 'I'll eat tomorrow and plan my escape,' Guren thought, his military training once again taking over his tired mind and laying out the ground work for what for he would need to do when he woke.


End file.
